Hot Headed Youths and Cheery Magicians: Come One, Come All
"Hmmm... Clear skies, a light breeze, a nice silence, the moon's out... I'd have to say this is almost perfect" , a silver-haired man stretches and yawns slightly from his lazily comfortable position on a gently swaying hammock as thoughts above the day's nearly perfect weather cross his mind. Smiling to himself as if at some secret joke he sits up and stretches once more as he removes the tophat resting upon his head to lightly scratch at his scalp. The hat in question is an exquisite article, the deepest of blacks with a solitary white band just above the brim serving as an impromptu resting place for the Ace of Spades. He smiles once more as he sits upon the hammock "Needs one more thing though...." "Lemonade and Iced Tea... Cold... Half and Half" the instant the man's cheery yet crisp English accent rang out the beverage in question appeared directly in front of him and proceeded to plummet to the ground only to be snatched in mid-air and sipped with such enjoyment one would think he was drinking liquid gold. Smiling once more he takes in his surroundings his eyes roaming over the rolling hills and clean landscape of the barren dessert that is . He chuckles quietly as he lays back on the hammock suspended between nothing but air and proceeds to instantly slide into a relaxed state any mortal would be jealous of before removing his tophat and using it to cover his face. "Yes... Just perfect" Nearby, a single soul wandered the sands, though not exactly wondering, he was searching for something, something to fight, something to release upon. Normally, this young soul known as Dirzyn Sangrienta would dive into the , yet today he was restrained. The hollow were being used for a greater cause, though obviously he would have no idea of what this was, he continued on his hunt regardless. His senses picked up on something, his already messy azure hair spiked up along his his entire body. This energy was not familiar, yet it was just he wanted."Powerful....this is perfect!" His inner monologue shouted, as he picked up the pace, using a burst of to dash across the barren sands of Hueco Mundo, unaware of what he shall be facing. His ear twitches slightly as he continues to sway lazily on his hammock "It would appear that I may just have a visitor... How delightful", he lifts his tophat slightly to sip again at his concoction before returning to his relaxed state and feigning ignorance of anyone's presence but his own. "I do hope they'll be somewhat interesting... Although Arrancar typically are at least more interesting than their er... Lesser counterparts... With any luck it'll be one of them instead of a simple Hollow." Leone sighs slightly as he awaits the arrival of the presence apparently drawing ever-nearer at a rather fast rate. Dirzyn appeared before the man he was about to face. The spiritual energy he encountered was far beyond what he had originally expected, but that was exactly what he wanted. He smirked as he saw the silver-haired man, eyeing him, Dirzyn told him." So old man, wanna go at it? I'm irking for some fun!" He said, as he drew his longsword which was very reminiscent of a traditional zanpakutō, albeit with a more western theme than most. "Old man hm?" Leone slips on a mask of annoyance as he removes the tophat from his face and sits up slowly, groaning and forcing the hammock to release him from it's dreadfully comfortable embrace in a manner befitting his apparent "old man" status. He chuckles inwardly to himself as he raises his gaze to look at the young soul before him with eyes that appeared to hold the tiredness of a thousand years, letting his gaze slowly wander to the young man's blade examining it with a crucial eye while steadily maintaining his facade. Managing a slight wheezing laugh he heaves himself from the hammock only to have it disintegrate moments after he lifts himself away, even his voice sounded feeble and aged as he spoke completely concealing his typically cheery accent "Well I... I do suppose these old bones have a bit of fight left in them... A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush you know" Leone looses another wheezing laugh that quickly transitioned into a coughing fit. "Old and decrepit, check. Senile and confused, check. Hmmm... What else... Ah!" He begins fumbling around in his pockets with all the urgent confusion of a lost old man "But be.. before we do, would you care for some hard candy?", he extends a hand holding a paper clip, a few buttons, and a single piece of the aforementioned candy lightly dusted with pocket lint. Waiting for a few seconds he shrugs and promptly brushes of one of the buttons before tossing it into his mouth, the object shifting to decadent caramel the instant it touched his tongue. "Guess not, you youth today have no taste, no taste I say", he stuffs the contents of his hand back into one of his pockets before dusting of his hands and looking back to the young man before him. "Well? Didn't you want 'go at it'? You're more forgetful than I am, standing there in a daze like some young spring chicken", he descends once more into wheezing laughter all the while keeping a keen ear to his soon-to-be opponent's location. " Hahaha, you're an old man in its entirety you know." Dirzyn laughed, he easily saw through this rather pathetic guise of an old man. Didn't this person know what a generalization was? Well, Dirzyn didn't necessarily care, he merely smirked, almost demonically as he expertly moved towards him, swift booms could be heard as he moved from one position to another, in a zig-zagged fashion as finally, he leaped up towards the air, thrusting his blade multiple times against his opponent, so swiftly that it is nigh-impossible to track where his sword was truly at. He smiles slightly and simply from where he stood a mere moment before, a slight chuckle hanging in the air being the only evidence that he had once occupied that space as he instantly appears a few feet behind the young man. He poise and voice returning to normal as his cheery accent rings out once more "You almost nicked my hat there young man. You were only a few feet of, a bit to the left and you may have touched it! 'Twould have been a tragedy indeed." Leon steps forward slightly and flows through the motions of slashing a sword towards his opponent's midsection only to have a appear in his left hand mid-swing. "How could you let an 'old man' such as myself get behind you?" As if hoping the young man would dodge the relatively rudimentary attack Leone quickly brings his footing back under him and backsteps deftly while pointing his right index finger at his opponent, smiling brightly in the brief moments before he speaks as he begins gathering his spiritual energy at his fingertip before suddenly enough force to send the brash soul flying a considerable distance if he didn't vacate his current position fast enough. Dirzyn almost instantly responded to the attack with his own blade, both clashed as he used the momentum from the shockwave to propel himself just outside the unusual spell's radius, barely leaving himself alive after the said attack. Replying with a single slash towards his opponent's abdomen, whilst telling him." Please, such attacks don't harm me in the slightest!" Leone chuckles and nods his head slightly as if in acknowledgement of the young male's spirit, the instant the bland draws near he holds up his right hand, palm outward, as if attempting to command the blade to stop. The blade would indeed cease in it's forward motion as it clashes with the like second-skin around his body, stopping roughly an inch from his open palm much to Leone's delight. His voice floats from his lips, his tone light and cheery as he addresses his opponent "I never did catch your name, quite lacking in manners really. To assault a helpless old man such as myself without even offering a proper greeting." He quickly lashes out with a power-packed kick, the apparent strength behind the blow making the wind whistle lowly as it speeds towards his adversary's ribs. Dirzyn responded with a single, spiritually packed palm strike. As both attacks collided, it send Dirzyn rocking back a fair distance, regaining his balance and skidding onto the ground. The young man smirked slightly, as an overconfident voice spoke," Haha! You think I'm ill-mannered? What a coincidence? Considering YOU haven't told me YOUR name! Regardless, I think I might be more well-mannered and tell you; my name is Dirzyn Sangrienta! And yours?" Dirzyn regained a fairly defensive stance, for he knew that the man had a unique power surrounding him. The silver-haired man smiles and wrinkles his nose slightly, almost playfully, as he looks at the young man before him "You are quite the loud one aren't you? So boisterous, so rowdy, you are aware that you need not end every sentence in an exclamation mark correct?" He removes his tophat and scratches at his head lightly, the large sword he was holding disappearing into nothingness as he does so. He sweeps into a bow, his curtain of silver hair concealing his face as he does so "Regardless, I am known as Leone Orgoglio. Magician Extraordinaire, at your service." Leone takes the moments that the exchange had bought to think, he'd been keeping a keen eye on the boy's movements during their brief exchanges; examining everything from the time it took him to react, the way he moved, how his motions flowed from one to the other, and down to the slight tremors that could be seen in his body in the moments before his muscles allow him movement. It was with this knowledge that he began building the young man a profile of sorts, granting him strengths and tallying up his weaknesses, and it was this "profile" that he would use to predict his movements, to think through the young hothead's actions as he makes his own. He returns to his upright position and smiles "A pleasure to meet you, now.. Let's resume shall we?" He waves his hands and conjures a dozen roses, six in each hand, before hurling them at the young man in a spread pattern resembling an arc. The roses accelerated rapidly before shifting to daggers once they were within a foot of the young man, some would undoubtedly miss but if he were to move to the left or right he'd simply be moving into the blow. Leone dashes forward just behind the daggers and points his index and middle fingers at the young man, a broad smile gracing his features before he speaks. "Bakudo Number One.... " Category:RP Battles Category:Rp